seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 8
Black feathers came in every direction. Kent jumped, ducked, and rolled but could never gain his ground. Tempest flew past and slashed him against his chest, while Amber rammed her body into his back. I can't keep up! Dammit! If it weren't for these chains. Kent thought to himself. He jumped back. Amber and Tempest slowly floated down together, each with their deadly gaze on Kent. "I don't think he's learned yet." Whispered Tenpest. "He will. Just wait." Assured Amber. Kent's breathing quickened. His vision began to blur. Dammit...I'm in trouble if I don't pull it together. Think Man, think!! Blood rolled down from his mouth. His head felt like a thunderstorm of pain. His vision started to split, his knees started to buckle, and sweat beaded down his head. "He's at his limit." "I'll put him out of his misery." Amber's claws grew longer as she approached Kent. Her beady eyes widened with excitement. "I can't wait!" She rose her hand and slashed. Kent's eyes expanded with fear. He froze in his place. I can't Die here! Not yet! I'm not done! I won't give up!! A powerful shockwave emitted from Kent. Tempest dropped to the ground, and Amber's attack fell short as she collapsed to the ground as well. - Rhea wandered through the town. Talking to everyone that she saw. Each told her the same thing. He's Dead. Don't Go After Him! She didn't believe them and trudged on forward. "Whats with everyone here? Are they so scared of these birds that they lost all hope?" Rhea continued to walk through the town, not stopping for anyone else. - Fantasia and Storm stared each other down. "Another one of your bets? You really do have a gambling issue." Storm dashed at Fantasia with her fangs forward. Fantasia jumped behind the mast of the ship. Storm flew past her the darted high into the sky. Fantasia looked back at Storm. She pulled a feather from her pocket. "Thanks. I can use this for now." Storm squawked and darted towards Fantasia. Fantasia's gaze fiercened. She rose the feather awaiting Storm. As Storm gained speed, Fantasia's nerve began to weaken. She closed her eyes and was slammed into the mast of the ship. She let go of the feather and fell to her knees. "Fantasia. You know you're no match for me. So why try?" "Because I don't want you to hurt anyone else." "Is this about your captain? Fantasia, you just met these people. What bond could you have formed?!" "I haven't made one yet...they're still strangers to me...but one day...I hope they'll become my friends." Storm stomped her head into the boat. "Friends? That's a waste of time and space. You could join your sisters and rule this island! Make friends here! And if they step out of line....kill them." Fantasia fell silent. She didn't move from her spot. "Come on. It'll be like the old days. So what do you say?" "All that's behind me. I'm not that person anymore." She turned to face Storm. Fantasia took off her hat and grabbed a small locket from inside. "I can't believe you still have that piece of trash." Storm Taunted. Fantasia closed the locket between her hands. "If I remember correctly. Your parents gave you that before handing you over to us, just so they could save their own asses. And I correct?" "Well....yes..." - 18 Years Earlier A long line of villagers stretches along the edge of this island. In the front sat younger versions of Amber, Tempest, and Storm. Their wings were intact, their feathers glowed an emerald green, and they looked like they were in their early twenties. Amber sat on a throne made of the treasures given to her by the villagers, while Tempest and Storm stood at her sides. A couple with a little girl were at the front if the line. "What do you have to offer?" Amber asked. "Our daughter..." Said the man. He looked down at the little girl. "Fantasia...you're going to be living with these nice ladies. Alright?" The little girl nodded. The woman crouched down and handed a young Fantasia a golden locket, gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. Fantasia woddled towards Amber. Amber's fierce expression struck fear In the young child. Fantasia looked back at her parents. They showed no remorse and left. Fantasia looked back at Amber, then at Tempest, then at Storm, awaiting what was to come. "Storm...take our new sister and show her where she'll be staying." Ordered Amber. Storm grabbed onto Fantasia and flew high up into the air. In an instant, a boom erupted through the air. Storm was flying at high speeds. In no time, they were at the base of a mountain, off the coast of the island. The inside was dark. Spikes came from the ground and the ceiling, and screams were heard from deep within. Storm made her way through the mountain, and Fantasia hesitantly followed. Deep inside the mountain was a small room. Storm threw Fantasia inside, as she slowly closed the door, she creaked "Welcome home. Little sister." The closure of the door echoed throughout the caves and tunnels. Fantasia curled up in a corner. Tears ran down her face. And sniffles were the only noise heard. "I wanna go home." She looked at the locket and opened it. There was nothing inside it. - Currently Fantasia looked at the locket and opened it. On the inside was a picture of the crew. Rhea, Jericho, Kent and herself. With the words Our Family written in the corner. Fantasia covered her mouth and began to cry. She dropped to her knees, staring intently at the picture. She put the locket around her neck and put her hat back on. "Whats this?" Storm questioned. She was standing behind Fantasia. Her head over Fantasia's shoulder. Storm twisted the locket between her claws and popped it open. "Our Family?..." Storm ripped the locket off of its chain. And dusted off. Fantasia jumped up and frantically looked around. "STORM!!" She gritted her teeth. "Yes?" Cooed Storm from the crows nest. Without a second thought, Fantasia quickly climbed the mast. Determination burned in her eyes. When she made it, Storm flew off. She was far away from the nest, still looking at the picture. "What? You want this? Then come get it." "Alright bitch." Fantasia growled. She ran to the back of the nest. And darted for Storm. At the edge of the crows nest, she jumped. - Kent looked around. At Amber, then at Tempest. Neither seem to have a key. "Damn..I guess I lose." Amber's body began to move. "Damn." Kent muttered under his breath. "There's no stopping her." When she arose, her eyes were blazing with anguish. She could barely keep herself steady as she tried to focus on Kent. Her vision wavered from concentrated to triple vision to blurred. Kent pushed himself back, trying to gain as much ground as possible. When his back met the wall he looked at it surprised. "Damn." Amber managed to get to her feet, and struggled towards Kent. Her eyes slowly developed into a golden yellow. "I.....will.......kill........you." She struggled to say. As she egged closer, her fangs began to grow larger. A squeal of pain squeaked out of her mouth and she fell to the ground. Behind her stood Jericho. "You alright?" He asked. "I am fine. The question is are you okay?" Jericho looked down at the scars in his chest. "I'm fine. Are you just trying to be tough?" "No. I just wanna know.....whats it like being a sex slave?" Jericho rose his eyebrow. "Whatcha mean?" "Well when you were brought in. Tempest was kissing all over you. So I just assumed you were kinda dating..which is totally fine with me. I'm not the type to judge." Jericho's face changed to disgust. "What?! When?! Bwaaaa!!" Jericho whined. He looked over at Tempest. "You foul woman....What did you do to me?! Oh god!! I need a shower!!" He began to lick himself. "Oh god I can taste her!!" Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters